


test drive

by sundaycat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaycat/pseuds/sundaycat
Summary: Elias knew that James Wright was taking an interest in him, even if he didn’t understand why he would pick Elias out for anything. He didn’t know until tonight that it wasthatkind of interest, when Wright pulls him aside at the party.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/James Wright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Rusty Kink





	test drive

**Author's Note:**

> for the kink meme prompt: "I just want someone to fuck original Elias silly. I think he deserves it. This doesn't have to take place in canon or make sense."

Work has been going somewhat oddly for Elias lately. Well, he’s not sure how to describe it. It doesn’t feel like what _should_ be happening for an employee like him, an unremarkable slacker who attracts attention from pretty much no one. Not that he’s complaining. When Elias had been called in for a personal meeting with James Wright, he had assumed, based on his performance, that he was going to be fired, and that it must be in a pretty spectacular fashion for the head of the Institute to do it himself.

Instead, inexplicably, he’d gotten a promotion. And now, for reasons he also can’t imagine, Wright’s invited him to this Institute fundraising event, which is basically just a fancy party with a lot of rich old people milling around in the library. It’s not really Elias’s typical scene, but he’s having a great time wandering around chatting to a bunch of wealthy eccentrics. He’s not entirely sure if there’s actually something he’s meant to be doing here. Like, is this work? Is he supposed to be doing something to help get money out of these people? Wright hasn’t given him any instructions, so he’s just going to treat it like any other party and enjoy himself.

So yeah, Elias knew that James Wright was taking an interest in him, even if he didn’t understand why he would pick Elias out for anything. He didn’t know until tonight that it was _that_ kind of interest, when Wright pulls him aside at the party.

He leads Elias to a quieter pocket of the room, surrounded by guests engrossed in their own clusters of conversation, where no one looks up at them or tries to catch Wright’s much sought-after attention. Elias is half expecting to be given directions of some kind, an errand to run, something that would justify his presence here. Instead, Wright touches his forearm and says, “Why don’t you come up to my office with me?”

Elias perks at the low cast of his tone, the way he leans in to say it right into Elias’s ear, just for him, no one else. He grins and says, “Alright.”

As he follows Wright upstairs, Elias has to remind himself not to let his imagination get away from him. There’s still a possibility this really is about work. Wright is a bit of a strange guy. Maybe this is just how he talks to everyone. If Elias has misread the situation and starts slutting it up in the Institute Head’s office when he actually wanted to talk about new statement filing policies or something, he’s really going to blow this streak of uncannily good luck he’s got going for himself.

When Wright shuts the door and leans in close to Elias, though, too close for business purposes, Elias knows that yeah, this is definitely not about work. Wright’s hand alights on Elias’s waist, and Elias tilts himself towards him. He’s older, but very handsome, and Elias has always thought it might be kind of sexy in an illicit way to have an affair with his boss. Wright draws Elias closer until they’re pressed right together, his face right against Elias’s, and then dips down under his chin.

“Elias,” Wright purrs into his neck. “It’s a nice name.” His breath ghosts across Elias’s jugular. “Yes, I do think I rather like you.”

Elias is a bit tipsy on the fancy liquor they’ve been serving for free downstairs, and he has enough of a buzz going that the way Wright’s hands smooth over his hips is delightful and kind of funny in a ticklish way. Something about the improbability of the whole situation makes everything deliriously amusing to him. Elias has always been a bit of a giggly drunk.

“Mr. Wright, this is scandalous,” Elias laughs.

“Mm,” Wright agrees, and tips Elias’s face toward him. He leans in, and Elias kisses him, light but with a prodding curiosity. 

Wright moves back against him softly, not overly aggressive, but not leaving room for the impression of disinterest, either. He’d call it demure if Wright was anyone other than his middle-aged boss. When Elias pulls back from his lips, Wright runs his hands up Elias’s side, then across his middle to unbutton his jacket. 

Elias does the same for Wright’s buttons. He slips his hands under his jacket to feel at his waist. When Wright responds with a hand at the small of Elias’s back, pressing him closer, he gets bold and drops lower, finding the the firm line of Wright’s cock in his trousers. He goes in to kiss Wright again, and this time Wright opens his mouth for him as Elias’s fingers rub light circles over him.

Wright tugs on Elias’s tie as he breaks the kiss. “I think I’d like to have you over my desk,” he says.

Yes, Elias thinks he’d like that too. He lets Wright back him up over to the desk. Wright pushes Elias down until he’s lying on his back longways across it, looking up at him. Wright’s head is haloed by the light fixture hanging above him as he looms over Elias, and Elias suddenly feels excitingly dizzy. He giggles again.

Wright unzips Elias’s trousers and pulls his briefs down. He cups his hand under Elias’s cock, eager and starting to go hard, and draws his fingers across the underside. The way Wright touches him with light hands, examining him, feeling him, it makes Elias feel so…bare. Open. Evaluated. The feeling sends a thrill of something cool and foreign right up behind Elias’s sternum, a sensation he’s unaccustomed to but that at the same time seems like it would feel familiar, feel _right_ if he could just get a little closer to it. Then something minute shifts in the way Wright lays his hand, and Elias loses touch with whatever it was, and the weird sensitivity drops away to leave him feeling just breathless and horny again.

Wright strokes Elias to partial hardness and then tells him, “Stay right there.” He leaves Elias lying there on his back with his dick out of his trousers, mostly hard, burning for it. He opens a cabinet and retrieves lube and a condom — God, this guy has a _lot_ of mysterious cabinets in here, Elias realizes, what the hell else is he keeping in all those — then returns and settles back between Elias’s legs.

Elias lays his head back on the desk as Wright pushes his thighs apart. He runs two fingers along the base of Elias’s cock, then down over his balls, between his legs, down to his hole. He circles around it with a dry finger, and Elias shifts to open his legs another inch for him. Wright withdraws his hand to pour some lube on it, then returns to Elias’s entrance and begins to press a finger into him.

Elias inhales through his nose as Wright probes into him. He adjusts the position of his hips and spreads his knees a bit farther apart as Wright slowly feels his way inside. His prodding smooths out into a gentle thrusting, and Elias relaxes into it, getting used to the tempo. Wright's pace is a mild but distinct presence inside him, enough to hold his attention but easy to get accustomed to.

The tip of a second finger nudges up against the rim of Elias’s hole. A few seconds later, he feels it push inside to join the first. It stretches him just enough to pose a gentle challenge to his nerves, to keep him on his toes. He likes the way Wright feels inside him, all his movements firm and assured. Wright rocks inside of Elias slow and shallow a few times, then begins to push in deeper, opening him up with every flex of his wrist. Elias leans his head back and makes an approving noise.

Wright curls his fingers up to rub along Elias’s inner wall. He glides against him in long strokes at first, but eventually they shorten and become a small, almost circular motion at the tips of Wright’s fingers, pressing against his prostate. The pressure is light, but starting to enliven something in Elias.

As he continues to stroke, Elias feels a muscle twitch deep inside him, and it brushes Wright’s fingers right into that spot again. The movement sets off another spark up his body, like an echo of that initial blip of pleasure. Elias cants his hips towards Wright and breathes, “ _Yeah._ ”

It feels really, really good now as Wright continues to work him over, every sweep of his fingers sending jolts up through Elias’s belly. He lays a little more pressure on now, and Elias feels it deep, all the way through him. His whole body is beginning to tremble around Wright’s hand.

“Ah—” he gasps, “Mr. Wright—” He’s thrusting against Wright’s fingers now. He wants to chase what Wright gives him. He needs more of that glowing feeling Wright draws out of him so simply, with such a little movement of his hand, that leaves Elias throwing his whole body into getting more of it. Without slowing in his motion, Wright puts his other hand against Elias’s stomach. He doesn’t press down, but just the weight of his hand there, not quite holding Elias in place but ready to if he needs it, is doing something wild to Elias.

Wright keeps him just like that for a while. That perfect, warm feeling radiates from inside Elias where Wright presses into him steady, rhythmically. Elias has gone from panting to moaning, twisting his whole body against Wright’s solid hands with every wave that rolls through him. His head is full of a soft, pleasant fuzz. There’s precome dripping from the head of his cock, and he knows it would feel so good to touch right now, but he wants just the pure heat of what Wright is giving him, no interfering sensations. Wright catches him at an angle maybe just a degree deeper, the new spot sending a tight bolt of compacted pleasure up through Elias, and he hears something get knocked off the desk behind him as he writhes. He’s close, oh, he can feel it —

“Are you going to come for me?” says Wright, leaning in to speak to Elias in a low, even voice.

“Yes,” squeaks Elias, and then he does. It’s a gorgeous, rolling, full-body orgasm. It swells right up through his chest, down into his toes, and Elias shudders through it for ages, gasping. Wright really does have to hold him still now as his hips jerk up off the desk, and the hint of restraint only seems to intensify everything. He can feel how the pressure in his body pushes up against the force of Wright’s hold. The opposing weight, having something to strain against, gives him an awareness of how strong the waves are that wash him, something that would get lost arching into empty air. When he flexes against it, his own effort gets reflected back against him. Wright’s fingers keep occasionally giving delicate sustaining brushes inside him, sending up new twinges through the ripples of it, so airy and weightless they’re sharp in his stomach. Elias’s nerves feel like a big string of Christmas lights all blinking in joyful random patterns.

When it all subsides, Wright slips his fingers out of him and Elias lets himself fall limp on the desk. He hasn’t come like that in — he doesn’t know how long. The afterglow from it buoys him almost as nicely as when Wright was still touching him. He's pretty sure he could just lie there and soak in it for a while and be perfectly content.

Elias floats on a hazy cloud of satisfaction as Wright unzips his own trousers and rolls on the condom. His legs have gone all weak and he's not sure he can move them well enough for Wright to get in there, but Wright does it for him, and the easy, firm way he parts Elias's thighs threatens to get Elias going all over again.

He feels Wright's cock push against him, then inside. He lets out a little sigh at the feeling of being filled again, thicker and firmer than Wright’s fingers before.

When he's sunk in to the root, Wright pauses to appraise Elias splayed out under him. He smooths his hand up from where it rests on Elias's thigh, over his hip, up to just the very bottom of his stomach where the hair trails up dark to his belly button. "Lovely," he murmurs.

Then he begins to move, rolling his hips back and then burying himself in Elias again, slow, deep. Elias goes a little boneless, just enjoying the feeling of fullness as he lets Wright fuck him. Every movement Wright makes inside him is strong and precise. It’s satisfying to the bone how it draws flutters out of Elias so reliably. Elias can feel his muscles starting to tighten down there again, not in a bad way, in a way that feels nice, a warm tension building up. Wright puts a little more force into the next time he pushes into him, and Elias responds with a loose-throated moan.

Wright puts his hands on Elias’s chest. Elias is sweaty and his shirt sticks to his skin where it isn’t pushed up halfway across his torso, but he can feel the heat of Wright’s palm stroking him through the fabric. When Wright grinds the heel of his hand across Elias’s nipple, the feeling travels in a line right down to his dick.

He’s picked up some speed, and he really drives into Elias hard now. He keeps the pace up with an impressive strength, fucking Elias breathless on every stroke. He’s got a surprising amount of vigor for an older man, Elias thinks. Honestly, this whole thing is a lot more heated than he had thought it was going to be coming in here. He’d expected a little light touching, maybe he’d suck Wright off, maybe Wright would get him off too, maybe not. The prostate massage had been a pleasant surprise, but _this_ , fuck, this is really something else.

Wright gives a thrust that sends something through Elias that has him gripping the sides of the desk. _God._ Wright's not just good for an older guy, he’s more intense than maybe anyone else Elias can remember sleeping with. This is crazy. He has to sneak off to have wild casual sex with his boss more often.

Elias feels floaty and heavy at the same time, like a brick tied to a bunch of balloons. Does that make any sense? It doesn’t, he’s sure, but making sense of his feelings doesn’t matter now, not when it feels like this, when it’s this nice with Wright on top of him, his weight bearing down on Elias’s hips, all heavy and close. He lolls on the desktop, just letting Wright do all the work, soaking in the pleasure that suffuses his insides. His muscles have gone all weak again. He’s not sure he could hold himself up to move back against Wright even if he wanted to. There are sounds coming out of Elias, little groans to punctuate each time Wright reaches the depth of his thrust, but Elias is barely there to be aware of them, off in outer space somewhere.

Wright’s hands are playing with his chest again. Elias is a puddle on the desk. He feels loose-limbed but not spent yet, and there’s still a spot of tension pooling between his legs. He still hasn’t touched his dick since they started. He thinks he can come again like that, so he reaches down and wraps a hand around himself.

The contact is so good it almost aches. It lights him up, floods him, that sharp point of stimulation after so long. Elias can barely get a few strokes in before he’s coming, his eyes rolling back in his head. His brain shuts off entirely. On autopilot, he keeps touching himself until he can’t take it anymore, and he lets his hand fall as limp as the rest of him.

Wright is still going. He provides a nice, steady rhythm, a backbone to the experience Elias is having of drifting woozily on a high platform of buzzing contentment. Somewhere in there, eventually, Wright’s thrusting judders and slows. Elias thinks he might be coming. It’s hard to tell when he’s so blissed out. The fog he’s clouded in is heavy and sweet and slow to dissipate.

As Wright pulls out of him, Elias begins to come back to himself a little, but he keeps his eyes closed. He can vaguely hear rustling sounds as Wright cleans himself up. Elias doesn’t make any attempt to do the same. He doesn’t feel nearly recovered enough from just having had his brains fucked out to try to find his trousers.

He feels Wright’s touch at his chest again, and realizes he’s straightening Elias’s tie back into place. Elias’s shirt is a mess, and he hasn’t looked but he’s pretty sure there’s come shot across the bottom of it, and also his pants are still around his fucking ankles, so he’s not sure what point there is in trying to get him to look put-together. Still, it’s…polite of him? Is it? Elias has no idea, really.

“I have to be getting back downstairs,” says Wright, sounding perfectly composed, barely out of breath. Fuck. Elias doesn’t even think he can open his eyes, let alone stand up.

As if he’s said it out loud, Wright says “Don’t you worry yourself about making a reappearance down there if you’re not up to it. My presence is unfortunately required elsewhere, but you’re welcome to stay in here as long as you’d like.”

Elias doesn’t think he’d mind that. It’s a nice office. Real spacious. Maybe he’ll sit in the boss’s fancy desk chair once Wright leaves, if he ever manages to peel himself off this desk, and if his arse isn’t too tender to handle it after all that.

“You like the office?” says Wright. “Make yourself at home. I think you’ll be seeing more of it.”

Oh — Elias hopes that means they can do this again, unless he means some stupid work thing about Elias advancing his position or whatever, which at this point is a lot less exciting than the opportunity to get bent over Wright’s desk again. But his brain is working too slow and he can’t get the words together in time, and before he can ask, Wright’s already on his way out.


End file.
